


Just the three of us

by notalosechester



Series: When I'm with you [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Dan PJ and Phil go to Italy, Fluff, Italy, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Short & Sweet, he's mentioned - Freeform, kickthephan, with chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalosechester/pseuds/notalosechester
Summary: PJ, Dan and Phil enjoy their time together in Italy





	Just the three of us

**Author's Note:**

> hello! so i am so happy, coz i have no school tomorrow which means i can spend time writing and getting better as i have had a pretty nasty cold since Sunday. yay! i have not been able to stop writing and thinking about Kickthephan and i don't know why, and i don't really care either. :D more stuff on the first series is going up soon i hope, and several other Phan fics too. enjoy!  
> Kay

The afternoon was cool and pleasant. A soft breeze wisped across PJ’s face, and he tilted his face up to the darkening sky. Italy had been wonderful, the people were extremely kind, and it had been fun to have an away time with his friends. Chris had to leave early since he had a family engagement, but PJ, Dan and Phil still had another day here.  
It was too bad.  
Not really.  
They had spent the entire day outside, walking the beach, holding hands, acting tourist-y, and lounging at the pool. Now that Chris had left, PJ moved into Dan and Phil’s room, their giant bed ample space for the three of them to snuggle. Now, the sun was setting over the horizon, the heat of the day cooling. PJ sat on the bench on the balcony, shoulders draped with a towel. He was still damp from the pool. Dan and Phil were inside drying off, talking about Pokémon. PJ could stay here forever, why hadn’t he come here sooner?  
“Peej, what do you think?” Dan and Phil stepped out, jostling each other. He looked up at them. Dan had his hobbit hair that PJ loved so much, damp against his now tanned skin. Dan had been so proud that he had been able to tan without nearly dying this time. Phil’s jet black strands stuck up as he still ruffled them, tilting his head to towel it dry. He looked mildly amused.  
“Huh?” the way they were glowing in the pale orange-pink streaked sky was really very distracting. Dan huffed and sat next him, his leg pressed against PJ’s.  
“Between Pikachu and Growlithe, which one is the best?” he gave PJ a doe-eyed look, brown depths tempting him to agree. Phil came over on his other side, plopping down. He looked expectantly at PJ, blue-green-yellow eyes wide and too much for PJ. he looked at the sunset and smiled.  
“I’m really more of a Cyndaquil kinda guy.” he laughed at their collective groan. Phil leaned against him, his skin still warm from the sun.  
“I told you,” he murmured against his shoulder to Dan. “he would never pick a side.”  
Dan shrugged.  
“Worth a try.” they sat there, watching the sunset on each other, their skin dyed the colors of the sky.  
Too bad they had to stay here.

No, not really.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! thanks to all the people who have left comments and kudos, honest to Chuck you guys make me so happy, it mean the world to me that you guys like my writing so much ah ^.^ don't forget to comment and kudos! stay frosty. :^)  
> MTFBWYA,  
> Kay


End file.
